


A June of Perfect Drabbles - Sterek edition

by Saraste



Series: A June of Perfect Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A June of Perfect Drabbles 2019, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A collection of 100 drabbles with sterek.





	1. Chapter 1

”You’re a fox,” Derek said, flat.

Stiles inhaled, letting Derek’s scent fill his senses, he grinned, like he would in his fur. “Sometimes.”

Derek rubbed at his face. “I should have _known._ ”

“Is me being a foxy _thang_ ,” Stiles just had to twang it, “a problem?”

“No.”

Stiles could tell he was lying, and apparently Derek _really_ couldn’t tell that he could. “Liar.” He took a deliberate step forward, then another. “I know other things, too.”

His hand was over Derek’s wildly beating heart now, he drowned in the wash of _packlovefamilymate._

“What?”

“That you _want_ me.” Stiles kissed him.


	2. Perfect

Stiles calls Derek beautiful and perfect in bed quite a bit, even if Derek is just off-perfect with his bunny teeth and the broken, jarring edges Stiles is trying his utmost to make them hurt less.

There’s no real beauty in flawlessness, Stiles thinks, as he lets his fingers skim over another Derek-perceived imperfection that’s beauty to hi.

They fit each other like long-lost puzzle-pieces, minds thrumming  _ packmatefamilylove _ with intense insistence.

Stiles heaps praise and Derek allows it, and Stiles can  _ feel  _ how pleased he really is, which makes him praise more. It’s not like doing so is a hardship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy fluff with a dash of angst.

“Let them hear you,” Stiles pants into his ear, pressed deep inside Derek, “how good I can make you feel.”

“Stiles,” Derek gasps, grasping the bed-frame too hard, making metal  _ bend. _

Stiles is  _ in _ him, physically and mentally, filling all his sense and Derek has not felt as loved, as  _ accepted _ for a very long time. He can’t deny Stiles anything, not his mark on him, not his body, nor the tattered put-back-not-quite-right remnants of his heart, which still functions enough to love Stiles.

He howls, and everyone hears, knows just who he belongs to.

Not like they didn’t, already.


	4. yespleasemore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING (incentive?) : contains knotting.

"Fuck!" Stiles' breath is punched out of him as Derek  _ knots him _ . "Derek!" It hurts, for a second, maybe, before... before it, he gasps, as his nerves switch to pleasure, flooding his system with  _ yespleasemore!  _ instead of the brief  _ owfuckgetoff! _

 

_ Derek  _ makes a sound like…  _ something  _ "Stiles… god, you're  _ perfect." _

 

Stiles moves himself, he's come twice, and somehow he just _knows_ that he'll come a third time, on Derek's knot, which should be too big, should have him writhing in pain, because his body wasn't made for it… yet. It fits, Stiles' body changing for Derek, for this, for _them._

  
  
  



	5. joyous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally become mates and it's everything.

Derek claims Stiles on an early summer’s night after he comes home from college for the summer.

They’ve waited and decided that they’re sure – of each other and the future a claiming will bring, all the benefits and dangers that are inherent in being _packfamilylove._

It’s Derek who’s been holding back, the tragedies of his past a bit too much on the surface still, and he’s afraid, justifiably so.

But it’s worth all when the indescribable rightness of _packfamilylove_ binds them together, never to be fully alone again, protected and loved, cherished.

They seal their union under the stars, joyous.


	6. everything but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetic smut. KNOTTING.

"Make me forget…" Stiles says, desperate, needy, wanting.

 

"What?" Derek asks, hands sure, seeking, touching, mouth tasting the salt on Stiles skin, hungry for it, before he seeks out to the shape of his moans from wanting lips.

 

"Everything else..." Stiles groans, breath punched out, body welcoming, shuddering, simmering.

 

Derek does, does, does, his thrusts a wave, an avalanche, a welcome invasion, a joy, a revelation.

 

Stiles surrenders, groans, comes, comes, sobbing on a never-ending orgasm, his world pulsing and teetering on Derek's knot in him, his soul in his, entangled, _ packmatefamilylove  _ all he knows.

 

There's nothing else, nothing needed.


	7. got you

"Please…'Derek pleads, hiding his face, like he's shamed for wanting it, even when he can want anything, be anything, ask anything and Stiles will try to give it, because Derek asks so little, wants so little.

 

Stiles wriggles his hand, lube dribbling down his wrist, and Derek shudderssends fireworks going off in Stiles head, stokes his lust, which needs little help to begin with, because Derek is spread open around his  _ fist. _

 

"Derek, I got you, I got you,' Stiles loses himself in his words as he bends his head to lick at Derek's stretched rim, makes him  _ sing. _


	8. last kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a last everything. Always.

It should be like any other kiss they’ve shared, but it’s not, because Stiles isn’t kissing back and his lips are already cold, there’s no steady murmur of  _ packfamilymatelove  _ at the back of Derek’s mind, his heart is already breaking into pieces no-one will be able to piece together again.

Derek turns and roars, ready to take on the world, to rend and tear and eviscerate, to take pleasure in killing, even if no other life will ever bring back the precious life lost.

He has his vengeance, uncaring for his safety, because his heart beat it’s last alongside Stiles’.


	9. first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is all of Derek's true firsts.

Stiles is all of Derek’s true firsts, the firsts that matter, the first that he consents to with full knowledge of his actions. The only danger in these firsts is that they’ll run out and that Stiles will live in his heart for the rest of his days, and Derek will never be rid of him.

Derek is all Stiles’ firsts, and he takes care of them, gives Stiles the firsts he never got himself, abused.

Yet, Stiles is a few of Derek’s true firsts, with his willing quick-to-learn tongue and his perfect dick, and his love, true and sure.


	10. of them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek fmaily fluff.

Derek is almost afraid to touch her, she’s so tiny and fragile.

‘Just take her,’ Stiles offers, giving him a tired smile, beaming with pride ‘she’s not made of glass, you know.’

No, she isn’t made of glass, she’s made of  _ them _ .

Derek swallows and takes her into her arms, which have been aching for her, which never forgot how, all of his hesitation disappears as her slight weight settles and her eyes snap open.

He knows that he’ll never let go of her, ever.

‘Ours,’ Stiles says, gently stroking a soft cheek.

‘ _ Family _ ,’ Derek chokes, and she is, always.

 


End file.
